Schweinski Random Story Fanfiction Extra Chapter
by Schweinski710
Summary: Deutscher Fußball Bund (Germany national football team) fanfiction. This is a Schweinski (Bastian Schweinsteiger x Lukas Podolski) fanfiction in Indonesian. A slash story that tells about Podolski's bad feeling about something, but actually he doesn't really have to mind it. 4 characters in this story; Lukas Podolski, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Per Mertesacker, Mesut Özil


Schweinski Fanfic Random Story

Extra Chapter

Langit terlihat menunjukkan muka muramnya. Angin berhembus kaku tidak lembut seperti biasanya. Awan kelabu melintas rendah dengan kecepatan yang mengusik langit yang mulai gelap. Entah apa yang membuatku menjadi melankolis begini. Padahal aku baru saja memenangkan pertandingan melawan Fulham beberapa jam yang lalu, walaupun itu bukan aku yang berjasa atas pertandingan tadi, melainkan Santi. Perasaanku tidak enak entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang salah.

"Lukas, ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau termangu seperti ini."

Seseorang berbadan jangkung menghampiriku, namun yang bisa kulihat hanya sebatas sampai dadanya karena aku terlalu malas untuk mendongakkan kepalaku. Terlalu berat.

"Ah Per, aku hanya.. Mempunyai perasaan tidak enak… Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Hei, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan psikolog atau pakar semacamnya.. Coba kulihat… Hm.. Kau punya masalah internal dengan seseorang?" Tanya Per sambil melipat tangannya dan menutup matanya bagaikan seseorang dengan indra keenam yang sedang meramal

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan mangkuk sereal Özil, tapi aku sudah meminta maaf. Apa mennurutmu Özil masih marah padaku?"

"Özil tak akan marah untuk hal seperti itu." Ucap Per sambil mendelikkan matanya padaku dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku

Per menggumam sedikit, kemudian melihat ke arah tanganku yang memegang handphone sekarat yang sengaja kumatikan daritadi. Per mengernyitkan alisnya, seperti "Wah aku tidak pernah melihat Podolski tanpa handphone mati selama ini"

"Tumben kau tidak bermain dengan handphonemu itu. Biasanya kau pada jam-jam segini sangat sering berkicau di dunia maya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarikkah? Twitter? Instragram? Kau tidak akan melakukan _selfie_ untuk hari ini?" Tanya Per panjang lebar

"Per, itukah yang hanya kau ingat tentangku.. Dan handphoneku?"

"Itu fakta.."

"Handphoneku lowbatt.. Aku malas mencari charger handphoneku yang entah berkeliaran dimana sekarang. Aku berharap baterai handphoneku akan terisi sendiri tanpa repot-repot."

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi. Entah apa yang bisa kubayangkan ketika kau dan Bastian bersama. Khayalan kalian melewati batas orang normal." Per mengusap keningnya seraya kembali berdiri

"Aku normal, Schweini juga." Jawabku jengkel

"Aku tidak bilang kau, yah dan Bastian abnormal"

Aku memasang muka cemberut pada Per. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kurasa dia tidak akan memasak, karena aku tahu Per adalah seorang juru masak yang buruk dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mau memakan masakan "percobaannya". Mengingat kata-kata Per tadi tentang handphoneku, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku harus membuka twitterku. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk balkon dan kembali ke kamarku untuk mencari charger handphoneku. Ini adalah bagian yang paling aku tidak suka, chargerku suka menghilang (walaupun itu sebenarnya salahku sendiri suka menggeletakkannya asal) dan menemukannya kadang butuh waktu lama.

Benar saja butuh waktu 30 menit untuk menemukannya dan tebak di mana aku menemukannya. Ya, di tumpukkan pakaian dalamku… Aku segera mencharge handphoneku dan memainkannya. Kubuka aplikasi twitter dan membaca satu-persatu tweet di timeline.

Aku kaget, tercengang, dan.. Yah terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Bayern München baru kalah –ini tidak biasanya apalagi mereka dibabat 3-0 oleh.. Red Bull Salzburg? Kutebak itu tim dari Austria yang kapan hari diceritakan oleh Schweini. Apa mungkin ini penyebab perasaanku tidak enak? Schweini, bagaimana dengan Schweini?

Kulihat starting line up Bayern München dan.. Ah, ini aneh. Kurasa pelatih mereka sedang mencoba hal baru. Tidak pernah sebelumnya kulihat Müller menjadi ujung tombak sendirian, dan Javi Martinez menjadi gelandang tengah? Ini lelucon. Ada apa dengan bek mereka, di mana Lahm? Ribery pun tidak bermain? Aku rasa Schweini cukup merasa kecewa dengan hal ini.

Aku segera menekan dial up langsung menelpon ke Schweini, semoga ini tidak membuat mereka _down_

"Halo? Poldi? Ada apa malam-malam menelpon? Yah.. Tidak bisa kukatakan tumben sih"

"Schweini? Hasil pertandingan tadi-"

"Jangan pikirkan, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku tidak dimainkan dalam pertandingan itu, dan ini hanya laga persahabatan.. Kau terlalu cemas Poldi.. Hahahaha"

Suara Schweini terdengar santai, seperti biasa dia bisa membaca pikiranku sebelum aku berusaha mengatakannya. Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Ehm.. Schweini.. Tadi aku melihat starting line up-nya. Ada apa dengan line up itu? Lalu ada beberapa pemain kulihat tidak dimainkan"

"Yah soal line up.. Menurutku juga aneh. Kurasa Pep ingin mencoba suatu hal yang baru, namun aku merasa kasihan dengan Müller yang menjadi striker tunggal di pertandingan itu. Untung saja di babak kedua Mandžukić masuk. Ribery cedera punggung, Philipp cedera lutut, Robben, aku, Buyten, dan Holger tidak bisa diturunkan untuk antisipasi pertandingan Bundesliga dan UCL nanti. Tapi kurasa factor lainnya karena pengaruh suhu.. Hahaha" jelas Schweini panjang lebar

"Suhu? Aah.. Kalian mengadakan camp di Qatar dan Kuwait yang jelas-jelas suhunya panas dan tiba-tiba bertanding di Austria yang bahkan bisa membekukan nafasmu. Bagaimana di Qatar?"

"Seru, tapi panas." Ujar Schweini dengan nada merendah

"Sudahlah Poldi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku.. Yah, aku senang kau mencemaskanku sebenarnya. Itu berarti kau tidak melupakanku" canda Schweini

Aku tahu Schweini hanya bermaksud bercanda, namun tetap saja itu membuat telingaku memerah dan detakku lebih cepat. Jangan di saat seperti ini Schweini..

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Oh ya, bagaimana Müller? Aku rindu akan ocehannya hahahaha.. Dan hidung besarnya." Ucapku canggung

Uh, apa yang kukatakan.. Sial, gara-gara kata Schweini tadi aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya dan membuatku sulit untuk fokus. Tolong lupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan Schweini.

Tidak ada jawaban, rasanya aku benar-benar salah berbicara.

"Müller huh… Jadi kau lebih rindu dia daripada aku?" ucap Schweini dengan nada yang aneh. Dia terdengar seperti.. _Jealous_?

"Eh, ah, ehmm.. Bukan itu maksudnya… Aku bercanda Schweini. Tentu aku sangat merindukanmu, aku tidak sabar Februari nanti saat kita bertemu di UCL. Bahkan aku sangat menanti World Cup karena akhirnya aku bisa 1 tim lagi denganmu." Ucapku tanpa berpikir

Aku mengatakannya. Aku mengatakan semuanya. Oh sial. Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Schweini, Schweini tolong jangan hiraukan. Aaaah! Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar.

"Aku juga." Jawaban singkat mengalir lemah dari percakapan kami

Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Jantungku berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat sekarang. Aku merasa sangat senang entah kenapa. Tidak ada alasan spesifik untuk menjelaskannya.

"Müller terlihat sedang bad mood karena pertandingan tadi. Dia mendapat banyak peluang emas untuk mencetak gol namun selalu gagal. Rasanya yang membuat dia paling kesal adalah gol offside tadi. Aku mau menghiburnya dulu. Nanti kutelpon lagi. Gute Nacht Poldi, ich vermisse dich."

"G-gute Nacht Schweini" jawabku gugup.

Baru aku menutup percakapan kami dan tiba-tiba Per dan Özil masuk, kuharap dia tidak mendengar percakapan kami tadi..

"Mukamu merah" sahut Per tersenyum licik

"Hem.. Semoga kami tadi tidak mengganggu.. Hehehe" tawa Özil sama liciknya

Rasanya tubuhku memanas, entah mukaku memerah juga karena antara menahan malu atau..

"Kalian berisik. T-tadi aku menelpon Monika kok" ujarku berbohong

"Kau tidak cukup pandai berbohong Lukas. Bahkan kau tidak pernah sampai memerah begitu saat menelpon Monika." Ucap Özil sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

Uh, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku dibalik balutan selimut saja!

"M-memangnya kalian kira tadi aku menelpon siapa?" spontan aku bertanya setengah berteriak kepada mereka

Semoga mereka tidak tahu, semoga mereka tidak tahu, semoga mereka hanya iseng mengerjaiku saja.

Per dan Özil terdiam sebentar. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Oow.. Jangan.

"Bastian Schweinsteiger" jawab mereka serentak sambil tertawa

Siaalll… Ini semua gara-gara Schweini!


End file.
